


pwp

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Kudos: 1





	pwp

梁真模今晚睡得不舒服。

凌晨时分他刚结束一场梦，清醒得仿佛不是从梦里挣扎逃离，而只是简单地睁开眼那样。手机里还孜孜不倦地接受着来自KTV的视频片段。即使不点开播放也能够想象出另一端的，灯光、噪音、气味、和每个人截然不同的，风格、音色、杯子里酒的颜色。  
11月结束了，屋外的温度仿佛一层霜，暖风似乎不够充足，手脚的温度渐渐冷下。即使被蓬松的被子包裹着，翻个身，勉强积攒的微薄热度就猝然冷却。  
空调遥控器在床的另一端，梁真模紧了紧被子，闭眼努力睡去。  
隐隐约约有响动，在半寐半醒的状态里懒于分辨。脚步声不依不饶地渐近，身上骤然多了重量，灼热的鼻息带着酒气扑在颈间：“哥还没睡吗？”  
阿西……不是正在睡吗，好容易才做梦的。这时候床铺倒显得温热了，他转了个身往密不透风的被窝里蜷缩，试图巩固被封锁的热源，过了两秒才猛地反应过来：“材熙？”  
“是我啊。”那人无辜地点点头，脖子上坠下来的金属项链一并跟着响。  
好吵，梁真模搓了一把脸：“……你来干什么？”  
“路过。”  
他隔着被子抱住腰，压上去吻他。薄荷味呛得梁真模错乱了呼吸，皮肤上蒸腾出的酒味又惹怒了他，他勉强把胳膊撑在两个人之间，表露无疑的抵触让洪材熙乖乖停了动作。   
“半夜三更撒什么酒疯……？”  
“不是撒酒疯啊。”洪材熙理所当然地回答。梁真模无言以对，于是又被结结实实地吻住。舌头分开唇和牙关，无休止地纠缠着，格外亲密地舔弄过牙齿，又重新吻住唇。  
“这样睡觉不冷吗？”洪材熙脱了外套，爬到另一边去拿遥控器，上调了两度。  
“你来干什么？”  
洪材熙好像没听出语气里的不痛快，——又好像听出来了，语气才听起来有三分委屈：“你不理我啊。”  
梁真模眼睛都不眨地撒了谎：“手机没电了。”  
“嗯。”洪材熙很相信似的应许着，从被子里把人挖出来。梁真模的睡衣单薄，架在清瘦的身体上，怎么看也都是单薄。  
“梁社长啊……“，他像只小狗似的在颈窝里蹭，”好想你。“  
他猝不及防被击中了，更大的空洞却紧随着袭来，他不自在地想结束这样的状态。洪材熙却仿佛洞悉了他的无助感，把他抱得更紧了些。微凉的手指顺着衣服的下摆触碰着腰侧，粗糙的指腹来回摩挲着，颇具暗示意味。  
梁真模在心底无声地叹息，回抱住他。 

洪材熙一直维持着相拥的姿势和他说话。——把这几天未被回复的内容翻来覆去地讲着，有些他并不爱听，有些穿过耳朵就忘了，还有些他试图询问却欲言又止的——  
这次洪材熙也依然点到为止。只是不厌其烦地抚摸着他的头发。  
梁真模用小腿蹭了蹭他。

洪材熙起身，没多久又回来，手上沾了过量的润滑剂，湿漉漉的，顺着指骨滴在他大腿内侧。梁真模被激得抖了一下，腿根白花花的一片，哄得人凑上去轻啄。洪材熙大多数时候是温柔的情人，在身后作乱的手指也像往常那样耐心细致。  
但不该是这时候的……他用手臂遮着眼，昏暗的灯光照得眼底是若有若无的暖色。他不住地叹息，不知道是因为被伺候得太舒服还算是因为那些无法言明的心事。洪材熙似乎全然明白他的感受，只握着他的手，比以往任何时候都带了力度。  
性器被温暖的口腔包裹着，舌苔舔过顶端会让他颤抖；手指往更深的地方按压开拓，液体黏腻的声音越来越明晰，敏感点被轻易地放过，梁真模松了口气，腰后却因此积累出更多酸胀的情欲。他难耐地抬了抬腰。  
洪材熙转而去吻他的会阴和鼠蹊，沿着大腿内侧一路亲吻到屈起的膝盖。  
今天情事里的洪材熙格外沉默。梁真模未必无法猜测出他的心情，直觉让他不安而茫然，在隐隐作痛之外又因为洪材熙的不期而至变得强烈。仿佛翻山越岭后的身心俱疲一同袭上来，即使时候不对，梁真模也还是恍惚着，放缓了呼吸，连被褪去衣物、皮肤暴露在空气里的冷意都未能让他清醒。

直到眼睛上贴了冰凉的两片唇。  
他震惊地睁大眼，映入视线的是朴俊映整齐的刘海，娃娃脸上的卧蚕，在昏暗里也闪闪发亮的眼睛和扑闪个不停的长睫毛，浑然是不谙世事的孩童。可这孩童趴在床边又亲了过来，安抚般地、小口小口地咬着他的嘴。  
“俊映怎么在这里……”他望向洪材熙。后者无奈地耸肩。  
“我刚刚进来的。”  
这不是废话。梁真模还是不自在地打了个哆嗦。  
朴俊映格外无辜：“材熙哥说要上来还钥匙，可我等了好久……车里太冷了。”  
这话是真的，他手指冰凉得像冰一样，滑过乳尖的时候，梁真模被激得浑身发抖，细小的呜咽从拼命压抑的喉咙里挤出来，在布料窸窣的摩擦与体液与呼吸间轻却清晰。那丝凉意往四周扩散，也往身体里更深的地方不屈不挠地钻进去。  
梁真模却被那句“还钥匙”击中了。……为什么要还钥匙？他扭动着身体想让一切停下来，他想问个明白。洪材熙不赞同地把住他的腰——他的牙齿差点刮到它，舌头更高频地舔过柱身上的血管和沟壑。而冰凉的手掌贴在胸脯上，朴俊映捏了捏，仿佛硬要挤出一团丰腴的乳肉。他用掌心碾一碾小珠子：“哥，它硬了诶。”  
我知道——梁真模咬牙切齿在心里说，被刺激得硬挺的乳珠几乎能感觉到掌心的纹路。朴俊映好奇地拿指尖来回拨弄，快感因而争先恐后地迸出来，从身体的末梢鞭笞向全身。梁真模的手腕分别被两人握得极紧，手里只能抓住一把空气。即使被朴俊映搂在怀里，他依然像悬空起来，毫无支点地被玩弄到失去招架之力。呜咽从喉咙里溢出来，眼里胀满了失控的泪。洪材熙把他翻了个身，性器在穴口摩擦了两下，手指在一旁按摩着，梁真模太紧张了——朴俊映的视线灼烧着他，因而仍然不住地痉挛。小小的洞口还挂着亮晶晶的黏液，和浅浅戳弄的性器头部连出一道银线。  
洪材熙慢慢地顶了进去。朴俊映在一旁好奇地“啧“了一声，伸手去戳了戳交合处。  
梁真模终于支撑不住地哭了出来。

朴俊映跪在床头捧着梁真模的脸，手指插进头发， 极有耐心地亲吻他。  
体内灼烧的性器鲁莽地宣示着存在感，他的身体逐渐瘫软，腰塌下去，臀部却因而贪婪地向更高处迎合。被插入的快感总是超出他的承受范围，尖锐的叫声却都被密实的吻堵回去，舌根被搅得生疼。今天洪材熙毫无技巧和章法可言，每一次操进去的时候，龟头都精准而粗暴地碾过前列腺，往更深的地方，似乎要直直把他捅穿。梁真模被操得意识几乎涣散，喉咙里似乎都有了什么东西。  
那里很快就确实被什么东西填满了。朴俊映无辜地直起身体，诚实地释放出勃起的阴茎。——梁真模无法给出回应，但朴俊映无师自通，跪坐在了床边。  
他紧紧地注视着梁真模：他如何几乎像出于本能那样张开红而肿得发亮的唇，柱体如何一厘厘入侵湿润的口腔，他两旁的脸颊又如何色情地凹陷下去。酥麻从尾椎一路带着噼里啪啦的火花窜上头顶，呼吸骤然急促而沉重起来。梁真模被顶得往前撞，脸埋进扎人的耻毛里，口腔内壁摩擦着柱体的前端，感到它又粗了一圈。  
朴俊映按着他的后颈，毫不客气地捅进去——更深、更暖、更紧的地方。梁真模险些岔了气。阴茎直直顶进来，他想干呕，却被塞得结实。过载的快感和短暂的缺氧让他更兴奋，也带来晕眩。  
不行了，他想停下。  
朴俊映终于从深喉里意犹未尽地退出来。梁真模咳个不停，生理性泪水和唾液沾在脸上，朴俊映有些歉疚地看着他。  
洪材熙叹口气，叫了声俊映的名字，示意他过去。

梁真模埋着头，听到洪材熙翻身下床，走到床头，乖乖张开嘴巴。洪材熙轻笑了一声，凑过来给他一个带着酒气的吻。这一次他终于闻到了洪材熙身上的香水味，木质香极淡的甜的尾调，还能想象出被体温煨热出的熟悉的馥郁。  
洪材熙不知疲倦地吻他，最后叫他“真模”。  
他翻了个身，被半抱在洪材熙怀里，朴俊映的眼睛依然亮亮的，有些羞赧却依旧直接地把阴茎埋进他的身体。洪材熙握住他的手背，扣着手指，另一手揉着他的耳垂、锁骨、胸前、小腹。敏感状态的身体很容易达到情欲的饱和。他像个在剧烈颠簸中随时都要溢出的容器。洪材熙太熟悉这具单薄却诱人的身体，手指套弄着他半勃的阴茎，让哥哥变成一尾缺水而徒劳拍打鱼尾的人鱼，腰部像痉挛一般抬起，又仿佛因为脱力而跌下去。前后的双重夹击让他又啜泣起来，胡乱的喊叫都被洪材熙啃咬掉。  
他呜咽着射了出来，然后成为被抛在浪里的独木舟。洪材熙拽着他的手去捞腿弯，方便朴俊映进入得更深。他才意识到自己的姿势像个小孩，又仿佛是自己掰开腿，把最私密的部位展示给年轻的后辈享用——他还像往常一样，是调皮又听话的样子，嘴里念叨着“真模哥”。过度的快感让他软成一滩水，洪材熙扶着他的脸吻他，眼里有着不容错辨的痛。  
梁真模紧紧抓住了他的手臂。

醒来已经是午后，梁真模几乎快忘了昨天是怎么收场——他被朴俊映搞得快昏过去，接着是洪材熙。他抱着他去浴室清理，墙壁冰凉，汩汩的水流却温热，他被玩得又射了一次，嗓子也嘶哑，出来的时候俊映已经在沙发上睡熟了。洪材熙执着地要抱着他。——然后就是现在。  
洪材熙拎着外卖袋子进屋，是汤泡饭。  
记忆像潮水那样缓慢上涨，吞噬着沙滩与海水本就模糊的交界线。梁真模这顿饭吃得安静，朴俊映乖得像个尚在反省期的做错事的小孩。他吃过饭，示意自己打算补觉。  
朴俊映赶紧拽着洪材熙离开。  
把两个人送到门前，梁真模还是没忍住，问他：“钥匙呢？”  
洪材熙晃了晃手里的车钥匙：“拿着呢。”  
“我是说……我家的钥匙。”  
洪材熙拍了拍外套口袋，发出一串金属碰撞的声音：“也在这儿呢。”  
梁真模一时语塞。两个人已经一前一后出去了，洪材熙又忽然回过头来，很郑重地叮嘱他：  
“真模啊——别不接电话了。”


End file.
